Freestyle Love
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: Natsume is a swimmer and he s so engrossed in his field to the point of ignoring the fact that he is Mikan s boyfriend.What s the girl got to do to bring herself closer to him? Be a swimmer perhaps? Oneshot.#7


**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Freestyle Love**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**

* * *

**

MIKAN`S POV

I was running along the hallway towards the pool. When I arrived there, I barged in; panting. All heads turned to look at me. I smiled sheepishly. I look around to find Natsume talking with a girl. I held my breath then closed my eyes. She`s just a friend of Natsume right? Yeah, She`s just a friend. I assured myself that I`m his only girl.

Natsume has been my boyfriend for three years already but to be honest we never really experienced intimacy or anything like kissing and stuff. Though he`s the one who courted me, I can`t help myself but wonder if he ever really love me.

Natsume is popularly known for being a swimmer. Three years back then, I found myself being envied by fan girls of Natsume. Well who wouldn`t be? The Natsume Hyuuga is drop dead gorgeous, hot, rich and has the brains. What more could you ask for when he`s the perfect guy well maybe there is one thing missing, the perfect boyfriend.

Natsume isn`t the type of guy to show his feelings, He just keep it to himself. I do respect his character after all, I love him.

Natsume being a swimmer is really engrossed in his field. He is always practicing, swimming surrounded by friends who are swimmers also just like himself and now talking to a girl who is also a swimmer.

Swimming, Sigh.

I went my way towards them.

"Hi Natsume and err..Hi Luna" I muttered under my breath.

They looked up.

"Oh, Mikan what are you doing here?" Natsume asked. His eyes look emotionless like he wasn`t even happy to see me in the first place. My heart sank.

"I came to see you"

"I`m practicing just go see me later in the afternoon" He muttered in a cold voice with that he went away then dove into the swimming pool.

I sighed, same thing each day it`s always like this. I`m tired of this kind of relationship like he`s not even my boyfriend. He was more like a stranger to me despite the fact that I love him, It`s like he`s too far away.

I went towards my room in the girl`s dormitory then crawled towards the bed, curling myself in a ball. I found myself staring at the ceilings. What should I do when it comes to this kind of situation?

Natsume is a swimmer, He`s surrounded by friends who are swimmers also and that girl who was talking to Natsume was also a swimmer. So why don`t I become a swimmer? Yeah, that`s it. I will become a swimmer. First and foremost, I have to find myself a swimming coach. No, definitely not Natsume I like to surprise him.

When he finds out that I`m good in swimming and I become a swimmer myself maybe that will change our relationship and make us closer to each other. I squealed in excitement.

I was walking along the hallway the next morning when I bumped into someone, I looked up to see if it`s Natsume since we often bumped into each other. But No, He`s Ryuu. He held out his hand, I took it.

"Thanks" I muttered, dusting my skirt.

He smiled at me, I smiled to myself. He`s just the right person to help me. Ryuu is a swimmer in Natsume`s team. We really didn`t get a chance to get to know each other.

"You`re Natsume`s girlfriend right?"

I nodded then shivered when I heard the word, girlfriend.

"Hey, Could you do me a favor?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Could you teach me how to swim?"

He raised his eyebrows "Aren`t you supposed to ask Natsume that?"

"Well I want to be a swimmer and I guess I want to surprise Natsume"

"Okay, it will be my pleasure to help you"

"Thanks"

"So when shall we start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay, tomorrow it is"

"We`ll meet at the old pool where nobody is using right now"

"Okay" I walked away, smiling. Everything is going to be fine right? Glad Ryuu accepted my request.

NORMAL POV

The following days had been very busy for Mikan and Ryuu. They had been secretly seeing each other without Natsume knowing it.

They got closer to each other. Mikan like Ryuu`s attitude. He`s carefree, sweet, a gentleman; Something that Natsume wasn`t like. She liked Ryuu because Ryuu is someone Natsume can never be. All the while she was thinking if she has the right to compare Natsume and Ryuu after all she loves Natsume and she`s doing all this for him.

Natsume on the other hand, notice that Mikan had been very preoccupied. She was always busy after dismissal. She never even bothered to talk to him anymore. Natsume was very annoyed of this fact. Even though he never really treats Mikan right but nevertheless he loves her.

Natsume decided to make the move this time in attempt to get Mikan back.

Natsume and Mikan were the only one in the classroom. Silence engulfed the two, whose eyes weren`t looking at each other.

"Mikan" Natsume muttered breaking the silence.

Mikan titled her head towards Natsume looking at him with surprise.

Mikan was always the one who greeted Natsume first, talk to him first and make the move. But this time Natsume was.

"Will you go out with me on a date?" He stuttered but managed to say it. I know he wasn`t supposed to feel nervous and odd because she is his girlfriend. A girlfriend and boyfriend do that but nevertheless he felt very distant and so was she.

Those things that he said were like affecting something, his ego. But even so he needs to do something before it`s too late or is it?

Mikan stared at Natsume, seemingly surprised. Did Natsume just invite her on a date?

"Did you just invite me on a date" Mikan said then blinked.

"Yeah, Why?"

Mikan was busy thinking if she should go with Natsume on a date because she was still practicing and today was the very day she would end her practice and after that, she gets to join the swimming team.

She doesn`t want to miss practice after all after the practice there would be a fruit of all that hard work she`s doing. But now, Natsume was the one offering she can`t miss it can she?

She was about to answer when a voice interrupted her.

"Mikan" The voice called out she looked up to see who it was.

It was Ryuu.

"Ryuu!" Mikan muttered, flashing him a smile.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

Mikan was about to answer when Natsume cut her off.

"Apparently you are, now shoo cause we are discussing something important here" He glared at Ryuu.

"Oh, I`m very sorry I`ll just go now"

Ryuu started to walk away but then Mikan managed to hold his arms to stop him.

"Wait Ryuu, Didn`t we plan to go somewhere today?"

Natsume glared at the two of them. So Mikan was planning to ditch him for Ryuu. He was so angry and well, He`s jealous. The green eyed monster in him gradually was taking over.

"I`m sorry Natsume but I promised Ryuu to go out with him somewhere"

"Hn" was only the answer Natsume said.

Mikan eyed him feeling sorry but nevertheless she went out of the classroom with Ryuu.

Natsume on the other hand felt as if he lost something. Is it too late?

He was angry at Ryuu, at Mikan and last of all he was angry at himself.

That night Natsume waited for Mikan outside of her room in the girl`s dormitory.

He noticed Mikan walking towards the dim lighted room.

Upon seeing Mikan eyed him questionably as she was standing right in front of him he suddenly pinned Mikan on the wall.

"So, you`re cheating on me now, huh?" He said, sarcastically as he tightened his grip on Mikan`s wrist.

It was undeniably wrong for Natsume to think that his girlfriend cheated on him but the green eyed monster in him was the one taking over his senses gradually thinking some things that are not true and forcing him to jump into conclusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop denying it you slut" He shouted barely even controlling his anger.

Slut. He just called her a slut. It pierced right into Mikan`s heart. Slowly hurting her in a way she could never imagined and worst that that were the words that followed.

"We`re done" He muttered letting her go then walked away, leaving Mikan crying.

She sat right on the floor crying her heart out. The tears flowed endlessly. What had she done wrong?

The next morning Mikan told Ryuu about everything right from the beginning on her attempt to be on the swimming team to be closer to Natsume and the terrible break up.

Ryuu was infuriated not to Mikan but to Natsume. How could he treat her like some kind of trash? A trash that anytime you could throw away.

Mikan was important to him. She was his friend. He doesn`t feel anything more than a friend should feel towards Mikan.

He plans to tell Natsume the truth.

In the swimming pool Natsume could be seen sitting at the edge with her hands on her forehead staring blankly at the pool. He groaned in annoyance. What did he just do? He just broke up with her. Stupid him.

He looked up to see who the feet in front of him belongs to. It was the person he likes to see the least, Ryuu.

"What are you doing here bastard? Have you had enough of taking Mikan away from me?"

"What are you talking about jerk?"

"Denying huh? Believe me I had enough of those words"

"You have no idea how much you hurt Mikan"

Natsume looked at him without saying a word. All the while he was thinking, he hurt Mikan that much?

"Mikan didn`t cheat on you. She was asking me for help, she wanted to become a swimmer so she asked me for help. I secretly taught her how to swim" Ryuu eyed Natsume. She wanted to become a swimmer? Natsume questioned this on his mind. But nevertheless he didn`t bother to interrupt Ryuu with his question he just let him continue.

"She wanted to become a swimmer because she wanted to be close to you. She noticed that you are really engrossed in your field to the point that you forgot being a boyfriend to her. She felt as if your relationship was going out of nowhere so she plans to make a move and that`s to become a swimmer in your team to be able to spend time with you and for her to understand you even more"

Natsume shook his head in regret. Mikan did that all for him? How could he be such a jerk? He was so selfish. He never realized how much Mikan love him even to the point of striving herself to swim for the sake of him. But what did he do? He took her for granted.

"Go now and apologize to her Hyuuga, she`s at the old swimming pool right now." Ryuu muttered. Natsume nodded and muttered "Thank you".

He ran towards the old swimming pool and barged in.

He looked around the place in search of Mikan but Mikan wasn`t there.

He averted his eyes towards the swimming pool he was surprised to see Mikan trying to swim up, she was drowning. He was alarmed. He suddenly jumped into the swimming pool and got Mikan.

Natsume carried Mikan out of the swimming pool, bridal style. She placed Mikan on his lap as he sat down at a nearby bench. He hugged her tightly. What if he hadn`t come? He wouldn`t be able to see Mikan, to say sorry to her and to make up for all the mistakes he had done to her.

"Natsume" Mikan muttered then coughed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I`m here Mikan" He said tightening her embrace on Mikan.

"Awhile ago why did you drowned? Didn`t Ryuu teach you how to swim?"

"I had cramps, I couldn`t swim up I was totally scared. Why are you here?" Mikan muttered as she sat straight up.

"I could have lost you. Look Mikan I`m really sorry"

Mikan looked at him in confusion. Did he just say sorry?

Mikan could feel tears welling up in her eyes threatening to fell anytime soon. She could never believe that Natsume would let her sit on his lap like this, hugging her and saying sorry to her.

"Mikan, why are you crying?"

"No it`s just that, Didn`t you break up with me?"

"About that, Ryuu told me everything and I guess I just made a fool out of myself. I`m a jerk. I took you for granted. I`m really sorry"

"You think you could just say sorry to me that easily after what you had done to me. You called me a slut Natsume. You called me a slut" She muttered under her breath in a muffled voice. Her tears were already flowing down her cheeks.

Natsume was about to wipe her tears when she stopped him. She suddenly walked away but Natsume held her wrist tightly.

"Please Mikan don`t do this to me. Please give me another chance. Please?" He looked at her obviously desperate. He couldn`t afford to lose Mikan, He just couldn`t. He would do anything it takes to get Mikan back even if it means to lower down his pride.

Mikan stared at him not knowing what to do. Should she give him another chance?

"What if you will hurt me again? Believe me Natsume you had done a lot of damage already"

"I promise I will never hurt you again. Mikan, please?"

She looked at him in pity. Everyone deserves second chance right?

She sighed.

"Okay but still I`m not your girlfriend"

He smiled. It was the first time he ever really smiled in front of someone. He smiled a genuine smile to someone who really deserves it, Mikan. She smiled back.

He stood up then inched closer to Natsume circling his arms on her waist leaning her head on her shoulders.

Mikan blushed. It made her heart beat frantically. It`s the first time he ever did this.

Natsume loosened his arms on Mikan then turned to face her.

"Well then Mikan Sakura, Can you be my girlfriend forever and ever?" He muttered as he kneeled in front of her kissing her hand.

"Well, I`m honored" She smiled.

Natsume then stood up hugging Mikan. Natsume pressed his lips onto Mikan`s kissing it passionately. They nibbled in each other`s lips as Mikan threw her arms around Natsume`s neck and Natsume circled Mikan`s waist pulling her closer to him. Mikan kissed him back with the equal passion.

It was a sweet kiss yet it held more than the word "sweet" itself. It was a love bound to swim across the faraway sea. Despite the trials of their relationship it could never drown into the deep sea, it remains to stay afloat. Why? Cause two people hand in hand strive to swim up so that in times that something is dragging them down, they could stay afloat.

You could love someone in whatever ways you express. Sometimes, that someone wanted you to love her/him in a way she/he wanted to, but you know that you have loved him/her in a way only you understand.

But in Mikan and Natsume`s case, It was a _freestyle love_.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Please do review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Till next time,**

**Beavermeadowsbev**


End file.
